La favorita de papá
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: Ella lo sabía, ella, después de todo, era el prodigio del Fuego Control, el orgullo de su padre y de la Nación del Fuego.


**La favorita de papá.**

Ella sabía que era la favorita de papá, era obvio que ella era la favorita.

Desde el principio había de su entrenamiento había demostrado ser una gran Maestra Fuego, un verdadero prodigio, siendo verdaderamente sencillo enseñarle, ya que no había técnica o clase que se le dificultara. En su generación, dentro de la academia, no había sido igualada en su dominio del fuego, era hábil, astuta, fuerte, rápida, inteligente y muy hermosa. Sus maestros no dejaban de alabar su carácter y su talento nato.

—_Su hija es una Maestra Fuego nata, Principe Ozai_ —había oído alguna vez decir a un tutor suyo, cuando hablaba con su padre—. _Ni siquiera el Principe Zuko tiene ese talento. Definitivamente es el talento de su abuelo, el Señor del Fuego Azulon._

—_Usted y su noble esposa, la Princesa Ursa, han tenido a bien el ponerle ese nombre a su hija —_aportaría otro tutor—, _no sólo es una talentosa Maestra Fuego a tan corta edad, pareciera que no hay materia dentro de la academia que no domine._

Recuerda eso, y lo orgulloso que estaba de ella su padre ¿Por qué no estarlo? Ella es el orgullo y el honor de la Nación del Fuego, esas consejeras tan viejas que siempre veían por ella lo decían muy seguido. Una vez oyó decir a su padre, sin que él se diera cuenta, a uno de sus generales "_siempre lo he dicho: Azula nació con suerte, mi hijo Zuko tuvo suerte de nacer_". Esas palabras la hacían sentir todavía más importante. La hacían una sucesora aun más valiosa que su hermano mayor a los ojos de su padre.

Le agradaba su papá, un hombre astuto y fuerte, inteligente, hábil y firme. Su padre no temía actuar cuando debía de hacerlo, para ella, su padre era una elección más lógica que su afable y aburrido tío para suceder al trono de la Nación del Fuego a su augusto abuelo, siempre con sus tés y su odioso Pai Sho. Su tío Iroh tenía suerte de ser el primogénito del Señor del Fuego Azulon, así como Zuko tenía de serlo de su padre. Azula no podía encontrarle lo bueno ni a su tío ni a su primo Lu Ten, muy bonachones y _blandos_ para su gusto. Lentamente, su carácter fuerte y dominante, heredado de su padre, le decía que eran obstáculos a vencer, si su tío y su primo seguían hay, ella sería la quinta en la línea de sucesión al trono y eso era algo que ella no deseaba. Pero sin ellos estorbando, sería la tercera, después de su padre y su hermano, ya vería después la forma de deshacerse de su torpe hermano mayor, acabando por ser la segunda opción al trono.

Y algo le decía que su padre era lo suficientemente inteligente para encontrar el modo para ser él el sucesor al trono de su abuelo. Si lograba sucederlo tras su muerte, ella sería la segunda en la línea sucesoria. Ella se encargaría de quitar de en medio a _Zuzu_… si es que él no se quitaba sólo antes.

Lo y Li, las viejas consejeras, solían decir que su madre, la Princesa Ursa, era alguien débil, una persona un tanto frágil de personalidad, que su _corazón_, más que una fortaleza, era una debilidad. Azula creía que en eso se parecían madre e hijo, así como ella se parecía al padre en la personalidad. La pequeña Princesa sabía que su madre era más unida a su hermano que a ella, y no le importaba, _tal para cual_, pensaba Azula de la relación de su madre con _Zuzu_.

Ella era la favorita de Papá. Era la heredera perfecta. Una guerrera fuerte, hábil y sagaz, desde pequeña demostró más talento que su hermano para el Fuego Control. No había profesor en la academia que no hablara bien de ella, ni miembro en la corte que no lo hiciera, ella era la Princesa Perfecta.

Cuando necesito de amigas de las cuales rodearse, busco escoger bien quienes serían. Ella es el _orgullo_ de su nación, la **Princesa más poderosa jamás antes vista**, por lo cual no podía entablar amistad con las hijas de la servidumbre, o con la hija de algún verdulero, o del panadero real. No, ella tendría que buscar a chicas que estuvieran más… más a su nivel, no podía rodearse de gente que fuese _indigno_, como le decían esas viejas consejeras.

Una vez en la Academia para Señoritas de la Nación del Fuego, busco a chicas de clase social alta, y entre más alta, mejor. Recuerda a una niña de pelo pajoso, de nariz algo achatada, labios extremadamente delgados y con algo de sobrepeso; era hija de un consejero menor de palacio. Un estorbo, había oído decir a su padre alguna vez refiriendose a este, ya que casi siempre ignoraban lo que decía en las asambleas, y este con trabajos podía mantener ahí a su hija. Cuando la niña en cuestión se le acercó a la Princesa, pensando en la posibilidad de ser amigas, Azula la rechazó, por no ser de cuna muy noble o que su familia no fuera muy acaudalada.

Fue lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer ver a la niña como una acosadora, como si quisiera usar a la Princesa, para así su padre fuera tomando, de a poco, más importancia dentro de Palacio, sin ser eso cierto. Al poco tiempo la hija fue expulsada de la Academia y el padre de Palacio, perdiendo todo lo que tenía y que había pasado una vida construyendo. Disfrutó demostrando su poder y su inteligencia para torturar a la gente. En especial si ella no sufría represalias de ningún tipo.

Cuando conoció a Ty Lee y a Mai, pensó que serían las amigas perfectas. Hijas de importantes nobles de la corte y con una gran fortuna en sus respectivas arcas, parecían ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener una charla, con al menos una, sin ofender su inteligencia y con suficiente habilidad física como para ser buenas oponentes, o al menos buenos blancos de sus técnicas de fuego control. Siempre pensando en las espectativas que ella, como princesa debería de tener para sus amigas.

Como era de esperarse, su padre aprobó su elección de amigas, ya que era más fácil que Azula influenciara en ellas, que las niñas en ella; a parte, eran niñas que nacieron en estratos muy altos de la sociedad de la Nación del Fuego. Quienes se mostraban más alegres con la elección era su madre y los padres de las niñas. Porque ¿Qué podría ser mejor que su hija fuera amiga intima de la Princesa Azula?, los padres de las niñas veían bien eso, por la futura posición social que ostentarían sus hijas. La Princesa Ursa se mostraba feliz de que su hija pudiera hacer amigas, aunque a ella no le importaba quienes resultaran ser, mientras su hija menor fuese feliz y disfrutara de la compañía de las otras dos niñas, era perfecto para ella. Veía a una muy seria y flemática; a la otra muy alegre y optimista, siendo su hija el punto medio entre ellas.

Lentamente, y con el paso de los años, Azula fue comprobando que su padre estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades… no de ella, aunque todas esas pruebas las fuera arrumbando de a poco en su inconciente, olvidandolas y concentrandose en seguir con sus planes. Si Azula hubiera sido como su hermano, o aun más torpe que este, su padre igual la hubiera despreciado. Si no fue capaz de querer verdaderamente a su esposa ni a su primogénito, de no haber nacido con tan buena estrella, ella tampoco hubiera ocupado la posición que ocupo.

Azula admiraba la tenacidad de su padre, lo respetaba como líder, inclusive, le quería. Tal vez no de un modo excesivamente afectuoso, pero sí le quería. Pero su padre no la admiraba, no la respetaba ni la quería, la tenía junto a él porque demostraba ser una digna sucesora, de la que podía estar orgulloso por sus habilidades y su fuerza en combate, para que así ella pudiera continuar con su línea de sangre, aunque ella lo supiera, prefería ignorar eso. Si podía manipular a su padre a su favor, para poder sucederlo al trono, no le importaría el resto de las cosas.

Su padre quería que alguien fuerte lo sucediera. Ozai pensaba que Zuko jamás sería lo suficientemente fuerte, o inteligente, para siquiera sobrepasar a su hermana menor, mucho menos para gobernar la Nación del Fuego.

Ella solía molestar a su hermano siempre que podía, ese era su pasatiempo. Era parecida a esos demonios asuras*, sedienta de poder.

Pero sabía perfectamente bien que su madre la consideraba un monstruo, más que una niña, más que el _orgullo de la Nación del Fuego_. Tal vez Ursa nunca le hubiera dicho, de manera directa _eres un monstruo_, pero Azula sabía que Ursa lo pensaba, por la forma en como actuaba, siempre prefiriendo a su hermano mayor. La niña, desde su modo de ver las cosas, sentía que ese _favoritismo_ hacía _Zuzu_ significaba que ella estaba en segundo plano, o al menos para su madre.

Recordaba haber estado un día de tantos, ya en la noche, cuando ella no podía dormir, del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor. Su madre le estaba leyendo una historia muy vieja, de hecho, le parecía una historia muy tonta y cursi… pero la conversación dulce y cariñosa que sostenía su hermano y su madre, una verdadera unión de madre e hijo, sin que hubiera presión de ningún tipo y prospectos a futuro, como solía ser su relación con su padre era algo que ella no tenía.

Ozai siempre presionaba a sus hijos, de una forma u otra, si algo se hacía mal, deberían de empezar otra vez. Zuko no era el de la suerte, y cada vez que cometía, aunque fuera el menor fallo, su padre se lo restregaba en la cara hasta el hartazgo, algo que ella disfrutaba, y cuando Zuko lo volvía a intentar, bajo la severa mirada de Ozai, siempre lo presionaba de más con la mirada, como retándolo a equivocarse de nuevo. Y cuando el segundo error llegaba, ella disfrutaba del sufrimiento de _Zuzu_.

Ella no solía dar esos problemas, a parte, era prácticamente imposible que Azula se equivocara… y si en dado caso se equivocaba, ya fueran Lo y Li, o su padre, le decían que debía empezar desde el principio, ya que su técnica no debía admitir error alguno, pero no había las discriminaciones que había con su hermano. No había segundos errores con ella. Cosa que sabía que frustraba más a Zuko, sobre todo por que no la presionaban tanto como a él.

Con su padre todo era presión, ella siempre debía ser fuerte y mantenerse al nivel de las expectativas de su padre. Debía de ser siempre la hija perfecta que su padre requería en todo momento. Debía ser el prospecto de Princesa Perfecta, con una actitud hacía su nación y hacía la corte sin problemas, como requerían las consejeras, ya que para ellas, Azula debería ser siempre _el orgullo y el honor de la Nación de Fuego, su piedra angular_. Debía ser lo que la Nación del Fuego requería de aquél que quisiera ocupar el trono, de aquél a quien seguiría durante la guerra, y si se llegaba a acabar, lo que esta requiriera en el trono, ya sea sólo como gobernante de la Nación del Fuego o como gobernante del Mundo Entero.

Ella siempre pensaba que cuando ella ocupara el trono de la Nación del Fuego, por que algo dentro de ella, le decía que ella sería la sucesora, sin importar su tío, su primo, sus propios padre y hermano. Sabía que ella iba ha ser una fuerza conquistadora que su bisabuelo Sozin no pudo haber imaginado, que sería ella la que cumpliera, de una forma u otra, los sueños de conquista mundial de su Nación. Ella sería la mano dura que estuviera en la cima de todo.

Pero, en sus años de niña, sentía que algo faltaba. Azula sabía que lo tenía todo: La admiración, el respeto, el orgullo, el honor, la fortaleza, la habilidad, la inteligencia, el poder y la belleza de su Nación. Que su gente y todo aquél que la rodea debía estar ahí, para rendirle completa pleitesía. Al principio pensó que lo que faltaba es que ella fuera temida, empezando a actuar de una forma intimidante ante todos, demostrando su crueldad y sadismo ante aquél que no la trataba como el bien más preciado de la Nación, rasgos que día a día iban en aumento, al igual que su poder. Todo por el título de Princesa que ella, orgullosa, ostentaba.

Así, si no la respetaban, la temerían al grado, de que la gente haría lo que fuese por complacerla. Pero esa vez, cuando oyó a su madre y a su hermano, supo que lo que le faltaba no era el temor de la gente, si no el amor de su familia, sólo basto esa noche, para sentirse totalmente aislada de su propia familia. No era la nieta más amada de su abuelo Azulon, ese era Lu Ten, ni la sobrina favorita de Iroh, ese era Zuko, ni él (o la) descendiente más amado de Ursa, ese era, nuevamente, Zuko, o al menos todo era así a sus jóvenes ojos.

Sabía que Zuko quería y respetaba más a Lu Ten que a ella, lo cual era reciproco. Sólo su padre la consideraba un poco más, y sólo por las habilidades, la inteligencia y el carácter que ella poseía, los cuales heredó directamente de él, de su abuelo Azulon y su bisabuelo Sozin, no como persona, tal vez fue esa noche cuando fue más conciente de eso... para después "encerrar" esos sentimientos en lo profundo de su mente.

Ella oía esa absurda historia, del otro lado de la puerta, las palabras cariñosas de su madre y las risas de su hermano, y ella, al ser ajena a ese _mundo a parte_ que se desarrollaba al suyo, lleno de matices oscuros y sombríos, los que le provocaban una herida en el alma, un dolor a la altura del pecho, justo a la mitad… fue cuando Azula entendió lo que es el dolor, un dolor que no era provocado, ni controlado, por ella.

Nadie supo, que en ésa ocasión, fue la única vez en que la Princesa Azula, el _Orgullo_ y el _Honor_ de la poderosa y temible Nación del Fuego, lloró por no sentirse amada. Cuando regresó a su habitación en el más absoluto silencio, esa misma noche, juró nunca dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos tan dolorosos, ya que la orillarían a debilitarse. Ella sería cada vez más fuerte, hábil, poderosa y temible.

Ella sería la verdadera y única razón por la que el fuego es temido por todo el mundo. Ella estaría ahí, cuando todo el Reino Tierra fuera destruido, ella aspiraba a ser la primer General Mujer de la Nación del Fuego, ella deseaba, una vez destruido el Reino Tierra, dirigir las fuerzas de ataque y destruir a todos los maestros agua.

Ella ya casi los podía ver: hombres y mujeres vestidos de azul, después de ser derrotados y largamente torturados, a sus pies, pidiendo clemencia a ella, vestida con un uniforme similar al de su tío, el General Iroh. En un territorio lleno de nieve blanca, su fuego sería aun más poderoso, demostrando así que el agua no puede vencer al fuego, que la Luna no es más poderosa que el Sol…

Y después, ella sucedería al Señor del Fuego, gobernando todo territorio conocido. Esa noche, después de llorar, prometió ser indomable, demostrar el porque es llamada _prodigio del Fuego Control_. Demostraría el porque lleva ese nombre: todo el mundo conocería quien es Azula, ya que, después de todo, es mejor ser temida que amada.

Demostraría que no hay nada más poderoso en ese mundo que ella, sería la razón del temer al fuego, y nada ni nadie la podría detener, ni siquiera su propio Padre.

Años después de eso, cuando estaba encerrada en esa clínica de rehabilitación mental, tras la derrota de su padre, provocada por el Avatar, y su propia derrota a manos de su torpe hermano mayor y esa vulgar campesina, se sintió como aquella vez, como cuando era niña. Se encontraba sola, tanto como esa noche cuando no se sentía amada. La sensación de soledad le helaba la sangre. Había sido traicionada por sus dos únicas amigas, amigas que había creído fieles, como un perro-conejo. Y había sido abandonada, como uno de esos animales, por su propio padre en la capital, cuando él se proclamó Rey Fénix.

No sabía si esa vez, en palacio, antes de su Agni Kai contra Zuko, cuando vio a Ursa, había sido verdad o una alucinación de su mente cada vez más débil… cuando tenía algún momento de lucidez, creía más en la segunda opción. Ursa creía que ella era un monstruo, entonces… ¿Por qué decirle que la quería? ¿Por qué decirle que la amaba?

Ella sabía que ella no era la favorita de mamá, aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón, cada día que pasara, deseara poder llevarse mejor con su madre, ambas abrazadas y riendo felices; aunque no lo admitiera, ni siquiera para si, ella sabía que no podía ser. Su deber como miembro de la familia Real era ser la razón de ser de su pueblo, ser aclamada por su poder y su inteligencia. Sabía que su destino era ser _Señor del Fuego Azula_, aunque fuese mujer.

Ella, después de todo, siempre supo que en vez de ser la favorita de mamá, ella era_ la favorita de papá._

* * *

*En el hinduismo, los _**asuras**_ son un grupo de deidades sedientas de poder, que a veces se las considera demoníacas o pecaminosas.

Mi segundo fic de Avatar, el primero fue de la Avatar Kyoshi, que lo quiero corregir y ampliarlo, digamos que es, desde mi punto de vista, lo que es Azula.

Sin importar que tan malvada haya sido en su momento, fue uno de los más grandes personajes creados en la serie. Azula tiene sus matices, y cierta complejidad que no sé si logre capturar.

Este fic esta inspirados en dos imágenes que encontré en Internet, bueno, fue más una imagen, la segunda, cuando la encontré, vino a complementar la idea para la historia. La primera imagen muestra a la Princesa Ursa, sentada junto a Zuko, leyéndole algún cuento, con la puerta de la habitación abierta, viendo hacía el interior, y desde el marco, visto desde fuera, a Azula, llorando por no tener esa relación con su madre.

La segunda, es Azula, junto a su madre, riendo felizmente, como si desde siempre hubiesen llevado una gran relación madre-hija.

Cuando, en algunas series anime, había visto a los Asuras involucrados, y después vi la serie de Avatar, pensé que Azula era una variación de Asura (hay que reconocer que ambas palabras se parecen bastante), y según lo que se sabe del hinduismo, los asuras son, como se describen en la cita de Wikipedia.

Así que, como dije, pensé que de ahí venía el nombre de Azula, pero fuentes oficiales (la serie, cuanta pagina seria de Internet hable de Azula), dicen que la princesa se llama así por su abuelo Azulon y por el color de sus flamas (la palabra en español _Azul_), así que mi teoría del porque del nombre de la hermana de _Zuzu_, estaba equivocada… pero me sigue gustando más mi teoría del porque Azula se llama Azula, aunque este mal.

Disclaimer: _Avatar: __The legend of last airbender_ es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, así que ni Azula ni ningún otro personaje mencionado es mío. Sólo he escrito esto basandome en la historia conocida.


End file.
